Perfect
by My eternal
Summary: Hwoarang met a Girl at the tournament,but he cant remember the name,Baek made a Deal for him to get a girlfriend.Whats gonna happen next?


Perfect

Disclaimer:I dont own tekken neither do you

"Alright guess im done here"

Hwoarang said while finishing up his military duties.He was always getting himself into trouble,if he kept this up then he will get kicked out and not serve his hometown.Hwoarang ran to the exit,he remembered he had some errands to do from baek.He rushed outside until his cellphone rang.Hwoarang was in a bad situation baek is gonna throw a fit and he didnt want that to happen.He reached out for his cellphone in his pocket.

_Not now..._

"Hello?"Hwoarang said in a calm voice

"Where the hell are you"a loud voice came from the phone

"Listen im sorry okay?besides its not that late baek"

"Oh yes it is,Ill give you another chance but next time your grounded for a month understand"

"Yeah yeah yeah"

Hworang hung up his phone.That wasnt so bad wasnt it,he never got mad before,the only time he got mad was when he was losing in a poker game against his old pals,Heiachi,Wang,and Jinpachi,By which I like to call the "Oldies"

"Lets see whats on the list"

It said to buy some water,food,and some...Flowers?Hwoarang was suspicious,_What would he want with these?_Hwoarang rushed to the market to buy some water,food and flowers.He went home and opened the door with his keys.When he got inside he heard some laughing.He followed the voice and it led to his room.

"I hate you wang you cheat!"Baek said

"Well your just a poor sport"

The others laughed.

Baek looked to see who entered the door.

"Oh there you are."Baek said in a suprised voice

"I got the stuff you wanted me to buy."Hworang said panting

"Thanks atleast your good at something"Heiachi said laughing

"Thats not even funny"Hwoarang said glaring

He walked up to his master and said

"Hey baek why did you want me to buy some flowers,Is it for someone special?"Hwoarang said

"I wanted you to buy some flowers as a present to your girlfriend"Baek said acting calm

"Already21 years old and still doesnt have a girlfriend?"Jinpachi said

"Yeah he is just to shy or maybe he is...well you know"Wang said laughing

"Wimp"Heiachi said while sipping hisdrink

"Watch Ill get a Girlfriend starting tommorow"Hwoarang said

"You better!"Baek said

"You should"Wang yelled

"You shouldnt tell me that your not my parents"Hwoarang said glaring

Hwoarang told Baek and company to go play somewhere else because he had school the next day.After when they left,Hwoarang went to bed waitng for the next day.When he woke up he thought about alot of things beside of kicking people at school or making pranks,but what kind of girl suits his type.He thought about all the girl's he encountered before they were all takin.There was this one girl who he couldnt remember her face,what she looks like,her voice.Hwoarang went down stairs lost in thought,He went to the table,Poured some cereal, thinking...remembering but nothing came out.

_Maybe school will refresh my memory,does she even go to school? I guess I should go there to find out but how am I supposed find her if I dont even know what she looks like,Damn I hate my life._He said his good-bye's to Baek and went off to school.He ran to school,good thing he woke up super early.When he got there he was greeted by his best buds;Steve Fox and Jin Kazama Both are rivals but they get along well.

"Finally!" Steve said while giving his friend a Noogie,Steve was always the enrgetic one, always active

"Dont touch the hair,Dont you know how long it took to spike up this thing,Hahaha Just Kidding "Hwoarang Said in a cheerful voice

"About time..."Jin said.Kazama is always the quite one but talks only when around friends.

Hwoarang Told his friends about the Girl he been trying to remember for a while now.it was a long time ago since he saw her.Jin and Steve tried to help him out.It had to be one of the girls from the tournament.When they fought the didnt fight,they talked.They talked about there likes and dislikes telling each other about there past and hobbies._Wait I remember what she looked like,She had Brown hair" But he couldnt remember weither if it was short or long hair._

"Sorry Man I dont know who the girl is.Sorry.."They both said

"Well what kind of girl do you like?"Jin asked

"Well..."Hwoarang thought for a moment.

"I want someone who is loud and funny.She should be the girlie type and wants to act like some what of a model.I want her to be demanding always telling me this and that.It has to be someone who is fun to talk to never gets boring.And she is always by my side no matter what happens.Somebody who likes me for who I am,someone who doesnt like to get dirty and wants to be clean all the timeShe has to be someone who I could tell everything and laugh with"Hwoarang said

"Daaamn.You already planned out on what girl you want"Steve said while giving Hwoarang a good smack on the back

"Dont worry you'll find someone eventually"Jin said in a calm voice

**At Lunch Time**

"Time to look for that Girl of your's"Steve running around searching asking every Girl he knew

"Yes"Jin said helping with the search

"Maybe"Hwoarang said.

_Maybe she is in here,from what I remember we met at the tournament and she told me she goes to this school.She told me she has a Older sister and they always fought no matter what,It could be Nina but nah..she's takin by Paul but it could be...Anna just maybe..._

Hwoarang Told them about the Girl.

"Oh really?"Steve let out a surprised face

"Good to hear"Jin said trying to keep his cool

"I should go ask her out...Should I?"Hwoarang said

"Of course if you like her then you should let her know"Steve said pushing his friend to Anna.

Hwoarang went to ask her out,he wasnt nervous at all because he could take rejection.He walked up to Anna.Before he could say something the bell rang.Hwoarang let out a sigh

**At Night**

"Stupid bell"Hwoarang said.He had his chance but the stupid bell had to ring.He got on his motorcycle and decided to calm down on what just happened and decided to take a ride on his motorcycle and look around in Shinjuku.That was his favorite place to relax,it gave that feeling of being free,doing whatever you want.Hwoarang was riding for a while but it was pretty repetitiveso he decided to walk instead.He heard a scream coming from the inside of the mall,It was the voice of a female screaming for help,Hwoarang rushed to her aid.

He ran to the source of the voice.It was a lady trying to get robbed

"Help!This guy is trying to take my purse,somebody please help me"the lady yelled

Hwoarang helped her out by giving the guy a good beating.After when he was done he grabbed the purse and gave it back to the lady.

"Here you go"Hwoarang said in a cheerful voice

"Thank so much!"The lady got her purse and hugged Hwoarang

Hwoarang never recieved a hug before except from his parents but this time it was from a girl

"Dont worry about it"Hwoarang said

"I guess I should be going now"The lady said limping.There was a bruise on her leg

"Your hurt let me help you"Hwoarang pulled out his first aid kit.Good thing he was in the military

"Thanks you"She started to turn blush /

"No problem"Hwoarang said trying to cheer her up

_How am I suppose to get home I cant walk there,Maybe he could drop me off_

"Um..can you drop me off I dont wanna walk all the way to my house so..."She said

"Of course I can just tell me the Directions okay?"Hwoarang said calmly

Hwoarang helped her up his motorcylce and rode home

"Thanks"

**Going Home**

"So whats your name?"The lady said

"Hwoarang"He said Knowing what he was talking about

"You?"

"Anna Williams_,Hwoarang is cute,hes a nice person._She smiled

"So what are your hobbies?Likes and Dislikes?What's your job?"Anna said clueless

"Well..My hobbies are Tae Kwon Do and Playing prank,My likes are:Playing sports and making people laugh,I sometimes get into trouble but I got used to it.My dislikes are:Annoying people and I hate it when Baek and His friends make a fool out of me and My job is im in the military and fight in wars and stuff."Hwoarang smiled at Anna;who blushed/

"For me..I have many hobbies:I like chatting with friends and going on the internet,I also make clothing for models.My Likes are:I like to wear warm colored clothing and I like messing with my sister.My dislikes are:Getting my clothes dirty.My job:Im a hair stylist."Anna said

They talked for a while,it seemed they had a good time.Hwoarang never talked to someone this much before and actually laughed with.

**Anna's House**

"Were here!'Hwoarang said cheefully

"Thank you"Anna smiled and gave Hwoarang a quick kiss on the lips.

"Call me Sometime,Ill see you at school k?"

"Yeah I will"_Finally I found someone who likes me,guess I should keep this up_

End Chapter.

Like it?

Next Chapter coming up


End file.
